Pretty Baby
by SueyKins
Summary: ON HOLD! Chapter Seven Posted! Vegeta is one of the best detective's known around the globe, he solves mysteries and saves the day. What happens if one of his past cases reopens and stirs up a different side of our young hero?
1. Chapter One

_Pretty Baby_

_By Becky Sue_

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Goku? Please come in here at once," Vegeta yelled. He stood there proud behind his desk, he was average height for a male of his stature with black eyes and spiked hair that was nicely trimmed. Vegeta was known for his body, sex-appeal and more importantly, his detective skills.

Vegeta was the best of the best, the cream of the crop. If there was a problem, or something that the police could not solve, he was the one people turned to. He enjoyed his job, he found enjoyment of the challenge, welcoming it every time.

"Yes Vegeta?" Goku walked in, sitting down at one of the office chairs.

Vegeta looked at his desk, it was a new case, "I have a name for you Goku, tell me what it means to you." Goku nodded, awaiting the name, "Bulma Briefs."

"What?" Goku seemed stunned.

"Yes, that is right, Bulma Briefs, what do you know of her," Vegeta sat at his desk, looking at the open file as Goku started to talk.

"She attends West Coast Private School for Girls; daughter to the multi-billionaire Dr. Briefs'," Goku stated. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She has been kidnapped," Vegeta said bluntly. "Her father contacted June the other day about it, requesting that I might look into the case; he has told me that he would pay something big if we consider."

"You know what that would mean for you Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked as Goku continued, "You would become the most famous detective even more than now; God, couldn't begin to say the things."

"So, I take it you will be helping me," Vegeta looked at him.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," Goku replied.

"Good, because he should be here in five minutes," Vegeta smirked once more. "But let me brief you on the case…" Vegeta handed Goku the large file, papers of the documents and a picture of a young, seventeen year old Bulma.

"She is seventeen as of last week, two days after her birthday she was kidnapped under harsh conditions. Although she has only been missing for a short time, she is very valuable to the company," Vegeta stated.

"What do you mean," Goku asked as he looked through the files.

"She helps her father in all of his projects and whatnot; basically she is the key to all information in the Capsule Corporation. She is worth millions," Vegeta looked at Goku as he continued to read and listen. "For the past six months, as you will find in the files, the Briefs' have been attacked on numerous occasions. Mrs. Briefs was held at gun point two weeks ago at the bank."

"Why didn't they hire a body guard?" Goku asked.

"They did," Vegeta grunted. "He-"

"He was the one who set the kidnapping up of my baby girl, and killing my wife," Dr. Briefs stood by the door, Vegeta and Goku looked up and watched as Dr. Briefs entered the office.

"I am terribly sorry Dr. Briefs for the lose of your wife and now your daughter," Goku lowered his head, afraid to look at the doctor.

Dr. Briefs took a chair next to Goku, "Are you going to save my baby?"

"We are going to do our best sir," Vegeta said. "First, we need to know everything about everything. I want to scout out the house and see what I can do."

"Fine," Dr. Briefs agreed.

* * *

Vegeta pulled into the main gate of the Briefs estate, the black metal gates were locked with cameras at the tall brick posts. Vegeta looked at Goku, "I wonder how anyone got in with all these cameras, I mean, look at the brick wall, it has to be a good, two men tall."

"I agree," Vegeta replied. He rolled his window down and called the house.

"Hello?" Dr. Briefs answered.

"Yes, it is me, Detective Vegeta and my partner, Detective Goku," Vegeta replied in the speaker.

"Ah yes, hold please," Vegeta rolled his window while Dr. Briefs beeped him in through the gates. Vegeta placed the car in drive and drove through, the gate doors slamming shout quickly behind them.

"Well, security is high class," Vegeta stated.

"Hmm, I agree," Goku sighed. "But what do you expect, the rich people are so lucky."

Vegeta smirked as he parked his car; both the detectives stepped out of the vehicle and immediately scanned the area.

It was a very spacious land, the front yard had the driveway which was paved and surrounded by bushes and flowers. There were also scattered trees throughout the area and a circle entrance with a water fountain before reaching the stairs to the front door. The outside enterer was enough to say that the Briefs' were in fact rich. Over three stories high, rich, white marble brick walls and stained, rich wooden doors. Next to the mansion was a garage that held over twenty cars and behind the house, you could see parts of the pool and the gazebo that was not wood, but metal pools and white drapes with the chairs underneath.

Vegeta and Goku stood in awe at the mansion and its wonders, "Welcome to my home. I hope you guys can find yourselves around everything, make this your home. There is food in the fridge, and everything else. I have asked that my entire staff be here for any observations you might need to know about."

"Thank you," Vegeta replied. "If you don't mind me asking, where will you be?"

"Oh, let me tell you some things; the house is only four stories. The basic three stories above ground and my labs is under the mansion estate. If you need anything, I will be there," Dr. Briefs smiled.

"Thank you, if we need anything, we will come get you immediately," Vegeta stated.

"No problem," Dr. Briefs nodded at the two detectives and left them alone.

"I have this weird feeling that something is not right with him," Goku said.

"I feel the same too," Vegeta watched Dr. Briefs disappear. Once Dr. Briefs was out of sight, Vegeta looked around and turned to Goku, "I thing we need to look around the estate, question some of the staff."

"I agree."

"And keep your eye out for clues, and watch Dr. Briefs, like you said, something isn't right with this situation," Vegeta looked around the estate as they the two detectives separated.

* * *

_Next Time: _

_Vegeta finds some troubling clues that might not be following the story of Dr. Briefs while Goku hears some disturbing information about the family behind the walls from the maids and butlers. _

_Will they find Bulma Briefs and place Mrs. Brief's killer behind bars? See what happens in the next chapter; one step closer to the truth._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there to all my faithful readers. How was the first chapter? Do we think we will like this story? And promise me, this is only the beginning, I have a few ideas for this story that I think everyone will like and enjoy!_

_But anyways, I hope your guys enjoyed and I hope you guys review, and see you all next time hopefully for the second chapter!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Pretty Baby_

_By Becky Sue_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

As Vegeta and Goku had suggested, they split in opposite directions. Vegeta suspected that Goku was off to interview while Vegeta took it upon himself to look for any papers and or documents that would help with the case.

Vegeta looked through each bedroom of the house; everything was perfect; Bulma's room was extremely spacious. She had her own king sized bed, vanity, walk-in closet, bathroom complete with marble bath and everything else only normal people wished for. She had Pictures of her friends everywhere. Vegeta started taking pictures of every detail; noticing she had multiple trophies and awards.

Vegeta looked at the pictures, he noticed different things; Bulma seemed to be a happy girl, her family pictures and her friends pictures. She was always smiling, regardless of the bruises on her neck and arms. Vegeta looked closer. He became stunned.

As Vegeta journeyed to more parts of the home he realized that Dr. Briefs had mentioned his offices downstairs. Vegeta began to head that way.

* * *

"So, I am going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer them with complete truths," Goku looked at the files in front of him and back at the head maid, her name was Gladis. She was an elder woman, but still semi-young. "How long have you bee with the family?"

"I have been with the Briefs since young Miss Bulma was born sir," Gladis replied.

"And how is that? I mean, the Briefs did not get wealthy until ten years after Bulma was born," Goku replied.

"Both of them worked, Bunny and Dr. Briefs, when Bulma was born they needed an extra hand with things; the pay was very little but I agreed, I have no family or no home. It was kind to have been brought in as family. I raised Bulma."

"I see," Goku looked at Gladis. "Why did they hire a body guard Gladis?"

"Because of all the threats; in the past few months the Briefs have been sent death threats, we've even had a bomb go off," Gladis nodded as she continued. "Dr. Briefs was scared for his family, hired the body guard to help him while he was away."

"Did you ever notice anything strange about the body guard?"

"No, not really," Gladis kept her stern face while Goku studied her. "But there was something unique about him, he was quite taken with Bunny. She was a beautiful woman, but it was forbidden. He was here to protect the family, not destroy it."

Goku nodded at Gladis, dismissing her and asking for the second maid to enter for more questioning. Goku noticed the way Gladis looked at the others, she looked at them with forceful eyes; eyes that could kill, as if warning them…Goku was baffled.

* * *

Vegeta sat in one of the open offices downstairs, somewhere down the hall from where Dr. Briefs was in the labs. Vegeta looked through file to file, stacking them in order of complaints. Vegeta was astonished as to what he had uncovered.

Bunny Henson was married when she was nineteen to Steven Briefs when he was twenty six. They had moved from town to town until they finally found a place of their own to stay; unfortunately, from what Vegeta was reading, Bunny had been abused on multiple occasions.

There were many reported incidents where Bunny was in a horrible coma due to trauma on her head. No one through she would come out of it, but she did in a matter of a year. She was placed in Dr. Briefs care and returned home where seven months later, she was rushed to the hospital; her pregnancy went wrong and lost her first child. It was reported she _'fell down the stairs'_.

There were two other children that were harmed, one was when Bunny was five months pregnant, she allegedly lost her balance and fell into the water, draining for a short while; enough time to stop the oxygen from getting to the baby. Bunny's third miscarriage was strange, she had become extremely sick somehow, by food poisoning one night at the restaurant; there were traces of rat poisoning in her stomach, immediately aborting the baby only two months in the pregnancy.

Vegeta's mouth dropped, her was amazed at what he was reading; how could no one see what was going on? It was strange to him, wondering why this was happening and no one had seen it.

Vegeta began to move on to some of Bulma Briefs' files. Bulma had attended a public school up until mid junior year; Vegeta wanted to know why, he continued to read. Bulma attended South Beach High School where she was head cheerleader by sophomore year, which was very odd in high school; she was also captain on her soccer and swim team. Vegeta grinned at her accomplishments; she was reported to be one of the smartest young ladies at the school.

Towards the middle of the reports, Vegeta noticed that several complaints had been issued on the family, the school charged child abuse by the end of her sophomore year. There were pictures of Bulma's bruises and she was reported to have broken wrist, arm and her leg once.

By the time it was nearing the second semester junior year, it was reported, or better yet, a rumor had been spread that Bulma's father had been rapping her. The next day, Bulma was transferred to West Cost Private School for Girls.

Vegeta looked at his watch, it was nearing midnight, Dr. Briefs was still busy working and Vegeta decided it was time to leave and find Goku before they finished up by interviewing Dr. Briefs. Vegeta packed some of the files in his brief case and walked upstairs in search to find Goku.

* * *

"Umm, can I go now, I really have a lot to do still," the young maid stated with a concerned face.

Goku nodded, "Yes, you are free to go, thank you for your time." Goku watched as she left the room, walking sort of quickly, he face was looking down the whole time…she was hiding something.

Goku stood up and followed the young maid into the servant's main room. Goku stopped as he came to the front door, looking in he sees all the maids and butlers sitting around, Gladis looked at everyone.

"Now, I know this is going to be hard, but we have to stick to the story," Gladis warned them. "I know what we've seen can help find Bulma, but we have to do what Dr. Briefs says…or…"

Gladis looked down at the floor, Goku gasped at what he was hearing. Gladis looked up with a stern face, looking for someone. Goku looks around and finds a way to leave and find Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta waited by the kitchen table, waiting for Goku to meet him there. Vegeta looked around the kitchen, looking at what was in there, making sure there hasn't been any changes.

"Vegeta," Goku sighed a sense of relief as he saw Vegeta standing by the counters. "You won't believe what I have heard from the maids and butlers."

"Really, well you will not believe what I have dug up in the private files of the Briefs estate," Vegeta smirked. Goku looked at him strangely, "Very interesting, and I have a small hunch of something but I do not want to disclose that information in this house."

"I think we need to get a solid statement for Dr. Briefs before we start writing up our discoveries and assuming out hunches," Goku suggested.

"I strongly agree," Vegeta nodded as they headed down to Dr. Briefs offices' once again.

"The threats have been going on for almost a good year now almost; honestly, since my inventions went into the market, we haven't had much of the normal lifestyle," Dr. Briefs commented. "It got so bad, we moved here during Bulma's mid-junior year. It was horrible for her at that school, people followed her everywhere. I didn't want my baby to get hurt."

"I agree," Vegeta nodded, waiting for Dr. Briefs to continue.

"The night of my wife's murder, the guard had been acting strange that whole week; he thought I didn't see the way he was obsessed with my wife. She was scared to even stay with him while I was gone. I came home, hoping to surprise my family with and early return on a trip; I was wrong. I had gotten there too late, my wife was laying there on the floor, rapped, beaten to death, and Bulma was missing.

If you don't mind, I think I need to get some rest," Dr. Briefs whipped his eyes and stood from his chair. "If you detectives need to look over my house any further, please, feel free to come anytime."

Vegeta nodded, Dr. Briefs left the room. Vegeta looked at Goku, "Tomorrow we start at Bulma's old high school; I want interviews, I read some disturbing things, we need to get to the bottom of this."

Goku nodded, "Goku, that feeling, I still have it, we're missing something, a fact, a clue even."

"I know, like I said, I have a hunch," Vegeta looked at the doorway which Dr. Briefs had walked through moments before.

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Bulma Briefs' life begins to unfold with many disturbing things; she was one of the best students, popular, beautiful and full of secrets. _

_Vegeta and Goku interview some of her friends and he principal and favorite teacher. What was going on at the school, and why did a rumor contribute to Bulma's last minute transfer to an all girls private school?_

_See what happens in the next chapter; one step closer to the truth._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there y'all. Well? What does everyone think so far? Is the story looking good so far? And I know, it looks like things are going fast, but that is part of the plan, this is only the first case of Vegeta, I mean, we still have a fee ways to go. I promise._

_I hope everyone enjoyed and I hope to see you guys for the next chapter; please review! _

_-BeckySue_


	3. Chapter Three

_Pretty Baby_

_By Becky Sue_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

"So, you guys are the detectives that are helping Dr. Briefs to find his daughter?" Vegeta and Goku nodded. "Well, let me tell you something, I think it is for the best, maybe she is in a better place."

Vegeta was thrown back by the comment. He looked at the elder man, "Principal Roshi, what do you mean by that comment?"

"What does it sound like? He was a rude man, horrible; no one liked him in the facility. If Bulma made straight A's he would be down here in a minute to ask who she was having sex with, what were her teacher's names, background checks. He was extremely possessive. And of course, I couldn't stop him from getting the information he demanded, he was one of the main corporations that help fund this school."

Goku looked at Vegeta questionably, "I don't understand, why he was like that? I mean unless he has any reason to."

"It beats me, but Bulma Briefs was one of the best students we have ever had. She was very involved, I guess what the kids call it these days is one of the _In Crowd_, and she was part of a special clique. She was assistant Head Cheerleader Sophomore year and took the Head her Senior Year. I know it isn't a big deal to us, but to young girls, she was like a queen that showed that everyone could do it I guess."

"Anything else? Because I noticed in a lot of her files, she also played soccer and was head student in all of her classes?" Vegeta looked Principal Roshi over.

"Yes that is correct, like I said, she had a lot going on at this school for her; Scouts were already looking at her for scholarships, the cheerleading squad went to nationals then to state with her leading. And she had multiple friends, and I am not saying that there are not other students that are just as good as Bulma, but she was one of the best and she was removed so quickly."

"Do you mind if I speak with some of her friends or some of her past teachers?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh no problem, that is why you're here anyway? I don't object at all," Principal Roshi stated. "If you need anything more, just let me know."

"Thank you," Goku chimed in. As Roshi left them to themselves, Vegeta looked at Goku as he spoke again, "So where do we start?"

"I am going to interview her favorite teacher and the nurse, I want you to track these few kids and talk to them; this is the list of her closes friends and their names," Vegeta handed Goku the paper.

"Okay, I am off, let me know if you need me," Goku said and Vegeta nodded in response.

Once Goku left, Vegeta looked down at the paper, "Mrs. Paris." She was not only Bulma's favorite teacher but she was the school consular. He looked up and began looking for her classroom.

"Juu Haiku?" She nodded as Goku sat directly in front of her. "I am going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them for me."

"Yes sir," she smiled.

"Do you remember Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes I do, we were best friends, ChiChi, Bulma, and I," she replied.

"Tell me a little about you and the rest of your gang? Maybe I can see what kind of people you guys are if you don't mind," Goku said.

"No problem," Juu smiled. "There is me, ChiChi, Yamacha, Tien, Mai, and Marron. All of us were pretty good students, not as smart as Bulma, but we were all very popular. Most teenagers have to wait till they establish themselves junior year before they could be popular, but a lot of us knew everyone from parties and our brothers and sisters; so we were already popular. Bulma become the queen basically, it was pretty cool too, because she finally got some attention that she deserved…"

…_later interviews…_

"So what was your relationship with Bulma Briefs?" Goku asked.

"She and I were a couple. We dated since seventh grade, she was my everything," Yamacha replied. "We planned on going to college together and everything, but that soon stopped after she had to transfer."

"Why? If she was your everything, shouldn't you have kept in touch?"

"I tried; I wrote her every day for a year, I never received a reply; ChiChi and Juu told me to give it up. Something wasn't right and none of us were allowed to converse with her ever again. Even after she was kidnapped, none of us could call and help out," Yamacha stated.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mrs. Paris I presume?" Vegeta entered the classroom. It was large, spacious and covered with decorations. Vegeta assumed it was some sort of Literature or Drama class.

"Hello, and yes, you are correct, I am Mrs. Paris," she smiled a sweet smile. She was fairly young, long black hair and creamy skin. Not any older then Vegeta himself. "How may I help you?"

"I am Detective Ouji and my partner is Detective Son but he is running around interviewing some of the students; but I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind?" Vegeta asked.

"No, not at all, and I assume this is about Bulma, right?" Vegeta nodded as they took a seat. "What do you need to know?"

"First you could start with your relations with Bulma? How close were you with her?"

"It is simple really, her mother and I were best friends all throughout high school, so naturally I took a liking to Bulma. Not favoritism but a family love. I look at her like a daughter I could never have. I am unable to have children and it was comforting to have someone like Bulma around," Paris smiled. "She would always come to me when her parents fought or she had a problem, her high school years were not spent in the best way."

"How so? I mean, obliviously you were close enough to know something?"

"You are correct," Paris frowned. "I've known Dr. Briefs for just as long as I have know Bunni, and he was never a good man, not cruel, but not nice either. He had a temper that Bunni could never control. When Bulma was born, the arguing stopped, but the tension in their house grew, I became distance with the family after Bulma started Middle School. Then she attend this high school and I was excited to see her grow up. She was a beautiful young lady I am sure you've noticed. You could light up any room."

"Before you go on, I need to know, do you think Bunni or Dr. Briefs was at any times jealous of Bulma?"

"Yes of course they were, especially Dr. Briefs," Paris commented. "Bunni tried to let Bulma date a little, but that didn't last too long, and when Bulma became smarter, Dr. Briefs stepped in; no one was allowed to be smarter than the _Great Dr. Briefs_," Paris rolled her eyes.

"What started to happen?" Vegeta looked down at his notes about Bulma's complaints, the beatings.

"Dr. Briefs became violent," Paris lowered her head. "I knew he was but Bulma told me I couldn't say anything, and I knew she was right. If I had said anything, I would have down something to put both Bunni and Bulma at risk. Then Principal Roshi noticed, and then the nurse only a few different things. Bulma was getting weak and tired, she had different changes in her behavior and some female problems," Paris whipped a tear from her eye. "It was so sad and pathetic…to watch a beautiful and talented young girl and then turn into a damaged teen like the rest of the world and know you couldn't do anything but make things worse."

Vegeta looked at Mrs. Paris as she began to cry her eyes out, Vegeta handed her a few napkins as he dismissed himself and went off to find Goku.

* * *

"So, you and Bulma haven't talked since?" Goku asked.

"No sir, unfortunately, I lost my best friend before we could go to prom," ChiChi said.

"Was there anything that you think got her transferred out of this school and into the Private School?" Goku asked. ChiChi's eyes lit up as Vegeta walked into the room and sat down in the other chair across the table. "Miss Mau?"

"Yes?" ChiChi looked at Goku with a slight blush.

"Answer the question, why do you think Bulma was removed from this school?"

"Didn't everyone tell you?" Goku shook his head, hoping for the same reply he got from the others. ChiChi sighed, "There was a nasty rumor that Bulma was being raped by her own father. It started after Bulma got into this huge fight with this girl at school; Bulma had confined in a lot of us, Juu and I, her father ha been beating her endlessly throughout the nights. And this one girl went after her for some odd reason and through Bulma at the wall knocking her out instantly. Sadly it wasn't not a good day for her; students crowed around her as the ambulance came and helped, they spoke too long when they stated something was wrong, her virginal area was traumatized," ChiChi stated.

"How did they know that?"

"She was laying on the stretcher and she wore a long skirt but they noticed some of her bruises leading up to her thighs…" ChiChi lowered her head.

"What happened next?" Vegeta asked.

"It was all over school after Bulma was rushed to the hospital," ChiChi started to cry. "Her father was in the office yelling and screaming at Roshi; he withdrew her that afternoon because of that one incident. I never seen or talked to Bulma since, none of us have."

* * *

_Next Time: _

_Vegeta is off on a mission, this case is not an easy one and he wants to know who is really the bad guy in this…Is it the secret lover of the bodyguard or the jealous husband? Vegeta goes to the hospital and uncovers something new…_

_Goku stays behind…one minute awake and well in the kitchen, the next, he is somewhere dark, cold; and is that Bulma?_

_See what happens in the next chapter; one step closer to the truth._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone! Wow, that was kind of a short chapter, but that is okay, right? I sure hope so; I hope it was still good. There might be a few type-o's so if there are, I am truly sorry, I re-read it and I couldn't find anything but I am still an idiot. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and Please review!_

_-BeckySue_


	4. Chapter Four

_Pretty Baby_

_By Becky Sue_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

"Ah, Mr. Ouji, right? Detecive?" It was the Brief's personal doctor for ten years and then suddenly never again. "What can I do for you? I heard you were here a few days ago and I thought and hoped you would be back."

"Yes, I wanted a few words with you but you had been out of time," Vegeta stated.

"Yes, a long awaited vacation with the family, after the situation with the Briefs', my wife wanted us to get away before something like that happened to our family," The doctor smiled faintly.

"That is quite understandable," Vegeta nodded. "Do you think we might speak in private," Vegeta asked as he looked at all the passing individuals.

The doctor nodded, "No problem, right this way."

The doctor walked towards his desk chair and sat while motioning for Vegeta. He obeyed, "Now what is it that you need to discuss?"

"I read a few of the documents that Dr. Briefs carried in his household and most reports were signed by you, so I looked into it more and found out that you were their personal doctor, can you tell me about that?"

"Yes, I had been their doctor for almost ten years, even before they were rich and hit the _big time_, Dr. Briefs and I were partners and gulfed together. But in the past few years, he became paranoid and I had noticed changes in Bulma and Bunni," The doctor replied.

"What kinds of things?"

"Bulma would call frequently about hurting, when she was a little girl she had called at my home and complained that her private area was hurting," The doctor replied. "And the sad thing was, it was the same year that she had started her period, so I let the scare die down naturally."

"I understand, what else did you notice?"

"Bunni had been issued into the hospital a few times, she had been beaten and shot at, and then one year she was placed into a mental hospital, she tried to kill herself," The doctor stated with a disturbing look on his face. He continued, "You want to know something though? At the age of five, Bulma had been placed into the hospital, she had been rapped, Dr. Briefs immediately moved, but the trauma to her lower areas never stopped…"

* * *

Goku walked around the mansion a few times, Vegeta asked him to stay behind while he finished up with something. They had a hunch of who the murderer was and Vegeta intended on finding him.

Goku watched the maids do their jobs, walking around the house and looking for the stuff that needed to be found. Dr. Briefs was gone most of the time, still in his labs in the lower ground, Goku suspected hiding out for some reason, but he was in no hurry to find out why.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Gretchen the maid who made the meals throughout the day, "May I help you sir?"

"Yes please, is it possible for me to get a sandwich?"

"Yes, no problem, what can I make for you? Turkey, Ham, PBJ?"

"Hmm, how about a ham…"

She smiled and walked into the cooking area while Goku waited by the table. Goku looked around for a few seconds; the house was huge on the inside out. He wondered why anyone needed so much stuff, fancy stuff at that.

Goku smirked as he looked at the family pictures, it was strange how a family could seem so happy but also hid so many secrets, and it was baffling. Goku jumped up for a second as he heard a few light footsteps, "Gretchen?'

Goku turned around and was hit in the back of the head, hard, harder then when he hit the ground with a bang. The figure dropped the lap to the ground as he began dragging the body.

"Goku, sir? I have you sandwich," Gretchen walked into the room and found no Goku. She shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

* * *

"Were there any complaints or situations when Bunni was found?"

"Yes, we had an obtopsie down and found that she was rapped and beaten until she was helpless, that was when she was shot three times in her chest, in her heart area and one directly in the middle of the brain," The doctor replied.

"The sperm? Whose DNA's was it?"

"We found two types, both were extremely recent, Dr. Briefs, and Brian Wildman," he stated.

"The body guard?"

"Yes, but that was there was a few shocks, Brian's sperm was only older then Dr. Briefs'…"

"Dr. Briefs was the last to have sex with her," Vegeta's head shot up as he looked at the doctor. He nodded quietly, "You think Dr. Briefs was responsible?"

"Dr. Briefs blood was not found on Bunni, Brian's was, both types of blood was found on Dr. Briefs' work jacket, he said he held her as he watched her die, Bulma was supposedly already gone," The doctor finished. "Do you have any children Vegeta?"

"No," Vegeta shock his head as he looked at the doctor's pictures of his family.

"I don't understand one thing, why do it? If he loves his family, why lie, why do what he did. I believe he is responsible…"

Vegeta ran out of the office holding his jacket and down to his car, he began calling Goku's cell phone, "Goku? Fucking get out of that damn house!" Vegeta hung up after leaving the message and continued to call Goku. "God you fucking idiot, why can't you pick up you god damn phone," Vegeta listened to it ring and ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I need a back up squad at the Brief's resident immediately, I have an emergency," Vegeta yelled in the phone.

"Yes Detective Ouji, they will be there in a matter of minutes," Vegeta hung his phone up and threw it in the passenger's seat as he sped off towards the Brief's house.

* * *

Goku opened his eyes slowly as his looked around. The beating on the back of his head was pounding hard on his temples. Goku tries to talk but he is quickly sent into a halt as he realizes he was gagged, hand cuffed and tied to a chair. He was freezing as he looked around, he was in a cell and not alone.

Goku's eyes widen, it was Bulma Briefs. Goku struggles trying to get a better look, she was beaten everywhere, the bruises and the bleeding was recent. She laid on the cold ground tied up in dirty, bloody, and ripped clothing that had been a good week old. Goku starred as he realized was what going on. Dr Briefs…

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Vegeta comes to the Brief's mansion and finds no Goku, only Dr. Briefs upstairs in the kitchen eating. They talk and yell, starting a fight can only lead to something…_

_Goku and Bulma are found but at a powerful cost, the killer is known and it is time to begin again with a new future…_

_See what happens in the next chapter; one step closer to the truth._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well, that was chapter Four; I know it seems like it is going pretty fast, but hey, there is more to come. And the next chapter is just as good, I promise. But I promise, Chapter Five is NOT the end, there are more chapters to be unlocked and I promise, no one will be disappointed…_

_-BeckySue_


	5. Chapter Five

_Pretty Baby_

_By Becky Sue_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Vegeta came to a raging halt as he came to the front door of the mansion, slamming the door shut as he ran towards the home. Gun in hand, Vegeta opens the door and walks through. Looking around, Goku was no where in site, Vegeta makes his way and there sat Dr. Briefs in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Ah, Detective Vegeta, I do hope you have begun to figure out this case, I am starting to get worried," Dr. Briefs states calmly in a scratchy tone.

Vegeta looked at him strangely, slamming his gun on the table, "Where is Goku?"

"I have no idea, I thought he was here earlier but I must have been mistaken," Dr. Briefs shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder, do you think the kidnapper has taken him too?"

Vegeta's eyes went slant, as he looked Dr. Briefs over with a stare, "Tell me where Goku is or I will find him the hard way…"

"Oh dear boy, don't talk such nonsense," Dr. Briefs took another bite of his sandwich/ Looking at Vegeta he continued, "No one is here but me, I let the maids have the rest of the day off."

"I bet," Vegeta looked around the kitchen for a quick moment. Returning his glances to Dr. Briefs, "I know they are here…"

BANG! Vegeta's head shot up as he looked towards the door and back at Dr. Briefs, his eyes went wide open. A noise from the offices downstairs had erupted. Vegeta smirked, "So then what was that?"

"I am sure it was someone leaving," Dr. Briefs nervously took another bite of his sandwich before realizing Vegeta left the room. Dr. Briefs' rage boiled as he threw the plate at the wall and followed Vegeta downstairs.

Vegeta makes his way downstairs and finds nothing. Dr. Briefs' office was empty, he could hear Dr. Briefs making his ay downstairs and Vegeta looked around once again. Vegeta heard another bang against the wall and walked towards it, bumping into something the wall moves to the side.

Dr. Briefs slammed through the door and saw Vegeta looking at the cell. There he saw Bulma Briefs on the ground in her bloody grave and Goku sat there, eyes wide opened and blood shot from his shock.

Vegeta turned around and looked at Dr. Briefs. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he looked at the cell. He grabbed his chairs and slung it against the wall and he screamed of fury.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Dr. Briefs screamed. "Youw ere supposed to have found nothing and go away, but that stupid girl had to call the cops…that stupid bitch!"

Vegeta looked at him stunned…waiting for the man to continue.

"Don't look at me like that you bastard, my wife was nothing but a whore when I hired that damned Bodyguard. Do you know what it is like to come home not to find dinner anymore, to have to hear noises coming from your bedroom and know that that was not your moaning," Tears were running down his cheeks, his face was red as he looked at Bulma.

"When I saw what I saw I went mad, I had a hand gun in the dresser, I grabbed it a shot the bodyguard five times until he fell from the bed. Bunni screamed and screamed as I lay on top of her. I shot her and then I heard Bulma scream…She had seen the whole thing and called the cops. I choked her while the cops were on the phone…"

Vegeta stared at Dr. Briefs while he poured his heart out, Vegeta turned away as the cops ran in, hitting Dr. Briefs down and began to cuff him. Standing there thinking, how could he have done it…His own family.

The police opened the door to the cell, releasing Goku and wrapping a blanket around Bulma. A medic ran in, checking her pulse, "She is still alive…"

Goku smiled at Vegeta and walked towards him as Vegeta stared at Bulma as she was carried away, "You saved her Vegeta." Goku patted him on the shoulders, "You saved her and found the killer."

Vegeta turned his attention back towards Dr. Briefs as he was carried away with the police.

* * *

_One Month Later…_

_Ring…_Vegeta picked his cell phone on, "Hello?"

"Hey Veggie, it is me Bulma, I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere?"

Vegeta looked at the clock in his office; it was near lunchtime, "Yes no problem, where would you want to go?"

"Maybe to get some lunch, I was thinking meeting at Cheddars? How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, I'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," Bulma giggled as she hung the phone up.

Vegeta grabbed his keys and left to go to Cheddars. As he drove down the road he began to think of the past few weeks. It had been strange, Bulma had made a full recovery after being rescued and was all ready for school to start back up.

The Dr. Briefs' case had ended quickly. He was sentences to fifty years to life in prison without bail and could possibly be on death row. But no one cared as long as he was locked up. Vegeta had gotten some good publicity after that, but it didn't matter. Bulma had been released from the hospital on three days after being found and Bulma called Vegeta up to have dinner with him, to thank him for what he did.

After that, they made history, Vegeta found comfort in Bulma Briefs, and they both enjoyed each others company. They had been out shopping, lunch, dinner, and out at parties. In only that one month they had become somewhat of friends, Vegeta wanted it to never end.

Vegeta parked quickly and walked inside, he was the first to arrive and took his seat and waited. Taking a sip of his red wine he looked at the door as Bulma walked in. She smiled like she had never smiled before. Her hair was down, and loosely curled with light make-up. She was dressed in her school uniform, a mini plaid skirt with a collared shirt and high heel shoes. She was beautiful to Vegeta.

"Hey Veggie," She smiled once more as she took her seat.

"Hey," Vegeta replied. "Now, what is so important that you could not wait for tonight?"

"Well, My Aunt, the one from Japan that I told you about is coming down here tonight and she is taking me home with her tomorrow…" Bulma paused as Vegeta took another sip of his wine. "I am so sorry, but she wants me to leave this place immediately, and I agree."

"I do too, I think it would be for the best," Vegeta held in his sadness.

Bulma looked at him, "I just wanted to come here and say goodbye I guess. I mean, you were the one who saved my life, and this past month has been wonderful, I am so glad it was you…"

Vegeta smirked, "Well then I guess I need to give you your present then huh?"

Bulma giggled, "You didn't, did you? No Vegeta, I told you, never give me gifts." Vegeta pulled out a jewelry box. Bulma smiled as she opened the box and there was a silver necklace with diamonds and the letter B encrypted with diamonds. Bulma smiled, "Thank you Vegeta!"

"I wanted to give you something before you left, I knew you would soon, your Aunt contacted me and told me all about it," Vegeta stated.

"Oh, so this isn't a surprise?"

"No, but I wanted to buy you something so if you ever need help you know where to find me…"

Bulma smiled as they stood, Bulma leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "Thank you for everything Vegeta, thank you for everything."

Bulma kissed his cheek lightly and then turned while Vegeta placed the necklace on her neck. She smiled as she looked at the door, there stood her aunt "I guess this is goodbye…"

"I suppose it is," Vegeta smirked as Bulma kissed his cheek once more before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

_Next Time_

_Four years past quickly and sends a blow to Vegeta Ouji, Detective and husband. But what has happened to our hero after the beautiful Bulma Briefs left his life?_

_A wife, a betraying friend and all at the cost of his job, his life, his soul purpose in the world. Caught in the middle of something far greater than what he can handle; always take the right steps Vegeta, or you'll find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_See what happens in the next chapter; one step closer to the truth._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone, what do you think? I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope everyone reviews…please…tear…I think I am going to cry if no one does. This is depressing, but I love my story, so it is okay. Ha. Ha. _

_Anyway, in the next week, I might neglect this story while I try and update my other story, Rising Shadows, I swear I am going to madly update. Mawhaha. But that is beside the point, this story should be updated I promise!_

_-BeckySue_


	6. Chapter Six

_Pretty Baby_

_By Becky Sue_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Four Years Later…_

Sitting at his desk, he looked around at his home, his office that had been his for the highlights of his career; it was dead. The dark, empty room was bare in soul, to say it bluntly, it was lonely. The award trailing the walls now no longer served its purpose, the great deeds were only little stepping stones for his great fall.

Hell was an exaggeration, living was the chore for the young hero. Now a thirty year old detective sat at his kingdom. Vegeta looked at his papers that lay in front of him, the sadden smile turns into a dreadful frown.

_Dear Detective Ouji,_

_Due to the uncomfortable circumstances, we are sorry to inform you that the Detectives Bureau feel it best that you sign for an early retirement. This is not our wishes entirely, but due to your recent mental and physical stated, this act will be placed into action immediately…_

Vegeta picked the pin from its spot, signing his name where the X states so; looking over his shoulder at the awards he lunged a picture at the wall with a roar. Throwing the papers to the ground he looked, he stared, there was nothing else for him to do.

Looking up from his furred stated, there were multiple pictures that lay silently in front of him. Once happy memories only now a terrible reminder of what was. Vegeta looked at a specific picture, one that was his happiest time. Holding it, he remembered the weeding and how happy he and his fiancée were to have finally gone through with it…

"ChiChi…"

_.:Flashback:._

_"Oh Vegeta sweetie, I am so happy that this day has finally come for you," Mrs. Ouji looked over at her son and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I never thought you, of all people, would marry, and look at you now."_

_"Mother, please," Vegeta studied himself in the mirror as he adjusted his tie._

_A knock erupted on the door, Mr. Ouji popped his head in, "It is almost time son." His wife smiled as she kissed Vegeta once more and with a giggle she left the room, "You know you have made your mother very proud of you today."_

_"I know father," Vegeta smirked._

_"You have picked a good one; she is beautiful, talented, she is perfect for you," Mr. Ouji stated._

_"I hope so."_

_"Sorry Mr. Ouji, but Vegeta, it is time," Goku smiled at his long time friend and partner as he was getting ready for his wedding._

_"Let's go then," Vegeta smirked as her left the room._

_Standing at the front of the chapel with the priest, the music filled the room. Vegeta's head lifted up as he looked towards the door. Opening slowly, his bride to be walked through and started towards him._

_'ChiChi Mau,' Vegeta thought to himself. His beautiful bride, she was beautiful as his father had said. She was his, and only his._

_.:End of Flashback:._

Vegeta snapped back to reality as he looked at the picture again; she had such a fragile smile during those times, he realized his first mistake in that moment.

They had met in a strange way and he had fallen in love in a strange way. ChiChi Mau was a young senior student that he and Goku had questioned during the Brief's case; she was still very much in her prime. Later that same year, around November, they had bumped into one another and sparks flew instantly. From that day on, they were inseparable.

It was only ten months later that they were married and were ready to spend the rest of their lives together, but sometimes, things get in the way.

_.:Flashback:._

_Vegeta drove up his long driveway and towards his beautiful home that was specially built for ChiChi and him. It was a beautiful beginning for what he thought would last him forever. _

_He parked quickly and walked towards his front door hoping to surprise ChiChi. Lately, ChiChi had been slightly distance and Vegeta believed that it was because he had been working day and night with a huge case. So Vegeta had gotten everything settled for one day and made a few calls hoping to treat his loving wife out for a special dinner for two. _

_Vegeta stopped mid-stairway, turning his head as he heard noises of moaning and giggling. Vegeta closed his eyes before he continued up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Stopping with his hand on the door knob, he heard a male's voice, 'Goku'._

_Bracing himself, Vegeta walked into his bedroom. He laid his eyes on Goku and ChiChi lying in his bed in the middle of their sinful love making. Vegeta held his breath as they looked at him with a dreadful silence. Vegeta swallowed a shameful tear as he turned around and walked to his car, speeding off._

_.:End of Flashback:._

A tear found its way to the corner of Vegeta's eye before he blinked it away. He began to think to himself, ChiChi and Vegeta were divorced only six months after the incident, no children, Vegeta was alone, again.

Goku and ChiChi, however, were married that following year and still kept in touch with Vegeta. He enjoyed talking to them and started to think that maybe if Goku had been the detective, maybe he would still have his loving wife. The last that Vegeta heard, they were expecting a child in late June.

Thinking now, Vegeta thought more about his situations he had seemed to place himself in. Maybe he shouldn't have neglected his wife so, and maybe he should have devoted more of his time to her. He drowned himself in his work the next three years, he lived it like he needed his job to live.

Only four years had gone by, and he was a living car wreck, many people could stop their driving just to sit down and watch him fall. He was confused, hurt, and lost. He never let it on though, it only made him stronger until that case. That one case that changed everything…

Vegeta stood up, grabbing his walking stick as he began to walk with a trembling limp. He was in a specific incident that would leave him to either walk with a limp for a few years or would cause him to be paralyzed. Vegeta looked at the newspaper articles, many were titled strangely, the Great detective brought to his knees, or things that reeked of weakness. Vegeta used his free hand to ripe the papers down, lookind at them were a painful memory.

_.:Flashback:._

_Vegeta walked into the bedroom where the child had been murdered. It was the tenth one that week, two children a night, the killer was on a roll. Vegeta called him the Backhanded Child Man, a serial killer and a rapist. _

_He would stalk children, boys and girls, wait for them to lie soundly in bed before his attack. Something like this could make a man famous you know, so naturally, Vegeta was the man to clean up the mess. He loved cases like these; it made him feel more power beneath his ego. _

_With a smirk, he looked the room, looking for clues, finger prints, anything that would lead him to the killer. Vegeta bent down towards the bed as he picked up a large hand knife that was covered in blood. Vegeta turned around as man jumped through the closet and started to choke Vegeta. Before he could react, the killer began to stab Vegeta in the side hard, over and over. _

_Vegeta felt the blood dripping out as he fell to the ground, weak, and dying. Laying there in his own blood as he watched the ceiling, the time flew by. He would pass in and out of conciseness, hearing the sirens or the talking of the doctors saying things like we might loose him…_

_.:End of Flashback:._

That was only eight months ago and Vegeta was in and out of the hospital for check-ups. It was hard work, but the worst part, Vegeta would have to refrain from any and all detective work for a year, and by then Vegeta knew his career would be over.

The door of his office slide open as someone, a young woman walked through greeting Vegeta with a smile. Vegeta looked at her carefully, "Can I help you?"

* * *

_Next Time:_

_The look-in of our young Vegeta is not so much a happy fairy tale after all, and let's face it; Vegeta doesn't have the best of luck._

_With his career falling beneath him, what is a detective to do? Maybe this young female stranger can help our hero in this situation, or is there a catch?_

_See what happens in the next chapter; one step closer to the truth._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone! What is up? How did you like the sixth chapter? Exciting ain't it! Mawhaha. I hope everyone liked it and I hope everyone reviews a little more than every other chapter, tear. But it is okay. I still love this story. And this chapter was more of a catch me up, but I am sure you all are smart ones! _

_Anyway, the story will be updated in the next week or so, as you've noticed I have been working non-stop on my other story, trying to complete it and whatnot. Besides, I have other ideas I would like to embark on. _

_-BeckySue_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Pretty Baby_

_By Becky Sue_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Vegeta looked at the woman who had just walked through his door, she was an angel. Long silky blue locks that fell down mid-back, gorgeous blue eyes to match the sea of blue hair. She was wearing a white skirt with a brown shirt that went only to her breasts with a golden belt and high heels, "Bulma Briefs?"

She smiled, "You haven't changed a bit Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked as Bulma walked into Vegeta's open arms and hugged him with a small peck on his cheek, "You look all grown up since the last time I saw you."

"I must say the same about you, I've missed you so much," Bulma said. Bulma looked Vegeta up and down, he was still as handsome as he was before she left regardless that he was pushing his early thirties. In Bulma's mind he was mouth watering.

"Would you want to go for some lunch?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, absolutely, I was hoping we could do something to catch up or whatever," Bulma stated. "What are you in the mood for? I kind of want some Applebees."

"I think that sounds good," Vegeta commented.

They walked down the street and towards the restaurant, Vegeta held the door open for her as they walked in, "Welcome to Applebees, how many?"

"Two please," Bulma said.

The hostess took them to a seat and they ordered their drinks. Bulma looked at Vegeta with a smile across her face, "You look so much like I remembered you."

"I am not sure if that is a bad thing or a good thing," Vegeta smirked.

"So, how have you been the pas, what? Four years I think it's been," Bulma commented.

"Ah, things have been good and then things have been bad," Vegeta stated. "For a while I was doing some good work, detective work got into demand and one year I even went into Army training for this one case. But I think after that, things became ruff I suppose."

"You know I kept a scrapbook of you when I moved away," Bulma giggled. "You were always in the papers, solving a crime and making a break through in something. No matter where I went, people heard of you, I was starting to think of you as a God."

"Yea, I bet," Vegeta replied. "But what have you been up to?"

"Well, when my Aunt Joan came and got me, we moved to Japan and over the years we have traveled so much Vegeta; I have been to Egypt, Rome, Africa, I even backpacked through Europe a few times," Bulma giggled. "My aunt and I just never really stayed in one place unless it was in her spring in Japan."

"I heard you came and visited once," Vegeta stated.

"Yea, I did, but I found out from Goku that you were away on your _honeymoon_," Bulma said, emphasizing the word. "I meant to send you a card to say my congratulations, but I thought maybe you wouldn't remember."

"Ha. No, I would have remembered I promise," Vegeta said.

"But how are you and your wife, I never really heard who it was or any details," Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Any kids?"

"No, no kids, actually, I married ChiChi Mau, an old friend of yours just a year after the case I suppose," Vegeta frowned slightly. "But only two years later it ended in a divorce…"

"Oh, I am so sorry," Bulma frowned and looked at Vegeta with a smile.

"What else have you been doing lately? Any jobs? Boyfriends?"

"Ha. Well, I finished high school, went to college for awhile, it didn't really suit me as much as I had hoped but I have become a small person among Italian people. I do some modeling, and I am also a small doctor figure in the town," Bulma smiled.

"So, why are you here? Not to be rude, but it has been almost four years," Vegeta commented.

"Well, that was what I wanted to talk to you about," Bulma smiled faintly. "When I visited that one time I met up with an old friend as well, Yamacha. Year later we were engage. He runs a big firm up in Italy, a cop or a lawyer man. He has been working against the Mafia out in Sicily and there were a few kidnappings and murders."

"What's the catch," Vegeta took a sip of his wine as Bulma continued.

"Yamacha is my fiancée and I would give anything to have him come back to me," Bulma said faintly. "When the incident happened you were the first person that came to mind, no one could do what you can."

"You want me to help you find your Fiancée, but why? Can't the Italian Army or Police help?" Vegeta asked.

"You are the only one I can trust Vegeta," Bulma looked at Vegeta with a caring comfort.

Vegeta sighed, "When do I start?"

"Well, I have travel arrangements already made for you to come to Italy and stay with me," Bulma stated. "You might need a small group to help with the work, bit I know you can do it."

Bulma handed Vegeta a plane ticket, "I leave in a week?"

"Please…" Bulma begged slightly. "The pay will be good, and you stay at my apartment and everything and hell, you can get away for awhile."

"I'll have to think about it for a day or two," Vegeta looked at Bulma and then at the plane ticket.

"That is fine," Bulma smiled. "As long as you at least think about it, and give me a call okay?"

Vegeta and Bulma stood up as they left the restaurant, "It was good seeing you Bulma."

"Yes, it was great seeing you again Vegeta," Bulma hugged Vegeta tightly as she kissed his cheek once again. "Please, promise me you'll think about it."

"I will," Vegeta kissed her cheek softly before walking in the other direction towards his home.

Throughout the night Vegeta thought about what Bulma was proposing; a chance to get away, start over in his career and show those bitches who is the boss. Vegeta looked at the ticket as it lay on the kitchen table, "Maybe I should call her now?"

Vegeta smirked as he picked his phone up and dialed Bulma's number, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "I'll do it."

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Vegeta goes to Italy where he finds out some disturbing news about what ahs been going on with Bulma and in her life. The feeling of someone hiding something and maybe something is bigger then what it seems._

_Through all her achievements has Bulma made a mistake? Or is that later on in the game? And what does the Mafia have to do with anything…_

_See what happens in the next chapter; one step closer to the truth._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well, long over due for an update I believe and even though it was kind of a short chapter, I think it was good, I suppose. I've got a few ideas for this story it is just a matter of making a time line for it, that is the hard part. But hey, I know how it is going to end? Ha. Ha. Ha. That is the worst part, I know the ending, it is just the filling in the other chapters that's the hard part. Tear._

_Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter that is reading this story and hopefully everyone reviews! I'll see you guys next chapter. Tootles._

_-BeckySue_


End file.
